


Drowned In A Sea of Red

by AkariKeys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Laxeel, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariKeys/pseuds/AkariKeys
Summary: "His eyes were what caught me. How did I get so lucky? I'll never know..."Inspired by a prompt.





	

His eyes were what caught me. The eyes that showed love and adoration towards me, the eyes I love to wake up to. Eyes that told a story and hid his pain. The gorgeous ruby red eyes that I’ve come to love and cherish for eternity. First time I saw them it took my breath away, I was confined into a sea of red- not that I truly minded. His eyes were gorgeous yes, but the rest of him was breathtaking. Soft raven hair, fair yet tanned smooth skin, perfect body shape with just the right amount of muscles, and a strong jaw and piercings that stood out wonderfully. I was in a blissful trance and don’t get me started with his soft looking rosy lips and perfect ass, and his reactions are so cute when you ruffle his feathers, and sexy when tempted. Back when we met I was an over-confident asshole- still am probably, but Gajeel changed me slowly. No one never challenged me before, but he did with those stunning defiant red eyes. He stood up to me calling me out on my shit, we even clashed fists once or twice. Somehow we became friends even though neither of us didn’t want to admit it. Although we worked damn well together, Gajeel and I became known as some powerful duo always caught up in a fight. I think we were both pretty proud of the titles we were given. Me and him got comfortable being together, I could smile and laugh easily around him and It was the same for him. And we were able to relate, we were always known for being troublemakers and getting dismissed as nothing more than trash or pests. We were thrown into the outcasts category because people didn’t want to understand. No one took the time to truly know us aside from rumors or our appearance. Society fucked us both. That’s probably why I fell for him, he saw beyond the shitty rumors and appearances. He saw me, not some gangster or cocky bastard facade, but who I was and could be. I bet Gajeel doesn’t even realize how he had changed me and saved me from being alone. I fell for him hard. Turns out he had fallen for me too, still amazed and shocked by it. We had tons of obstacles to deal with that was heart-shattering for both of us. For now everything has settled down, it’s been a few years since we’ve been together. Past years have been brilliant, still is now. He even puts up with my possessive tendencies too. How did I get so lucky? I’ll never know...-but I’m glad I was thrown into the sea of red and blissfully drowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too awfully out of character, if it is then if you would be so kind as to tell what I'm missing or so on I'd be really thankful. This is a really short paragraph...sigh.


End file.
